vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Putin-P Series
Thank you for the page! It's very informative, and I think I got my new favorite series. Ronald's appearance in the series is just irresistible (and scary lol). Esperancia 16:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Code / Layout Problem ... I can't find where the source of the problem is, but now the layout of this page isn't right... :-/ Can anyone help? Unknown.System 09:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ...I meant to type "I've fixed it :3" in the edit summary, but idiot me pressed enter in the wrong time-____-. Well anyway. I've fixed it! Hope it's to your liking :) Esperancia 15:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! :D Unknown.System 11:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering about the こころにこえをO (In my heart, a voice O) interpretation. I've watched it several times and I don't think it's about Miku and Rin, but about the man in the video and Luka, when she was younger. After all, it begins with something like "I'd like to tell it to Miku" and it wouldn't really make sense if it was really Miku singing about herself... Moreover the video doesn't show Rin or Miku, except at the beginning. (I've uploaded a translation of this song with this in mind, it may be clearer than my explanations xD; You can look for "Rikastremi kokoro ni koe wo" on YouTube ~!) Anyway, great job and great page, it really helped me understand what's going on in these series ! \o/ 15:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Densanki : Hmm... You're right... I'm still wondering about the guy's name, with the third song of Part 4, I wonder if the guy's name is Toshiko? :-/ : Well, things makes more sense if it's the two of them... Thanks for pointing that out! :D Will change later, perhaps... Unknown.System 11:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) About Kokoro ni Koe wo (In My Heart, A Voice) Does anyone know who the girl/boy are? In the screenshot. Somebody changed it to Luka. THAT'S Luka? :| I can follow Part 1 & 2 just fine but I'm clueless in Part 3. Unknown.System 12:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Errors There are errors and statements that contradicts the fact so far. Going through a lot of repairing, and stuff... Meh, if only I could put this in the front page. Unknown.System 00:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Front page wiki or front page this article? :If it is about the article, just bold text at the top that a discussion about the page is active and place a link here, or you can make a forum post, I got it back in order. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, no. I'm still trying to sort things out; it's just so crowded and... Full-looking. :I'll see the forums later... Unknown.System 02:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Rin/Irina's Pants To a wikia contributor who added the pants thing, at first I agreed; until I realized Vocaloid!Len is wearing the same outfit as Russian-Rin/Irina's-Brother Len. I don't think it's because Rin has no interest in him anymore, I think that after they got into Rin's interior they were wearing their costumes in the Russian Era. Like Gakupo's/Ronald's when there were flashes of him to Russian-Rin/Irina's-Brother Len. ... I'm confusing myself. Removing it for now until I've the costume/uniform all cleared up. Unknown.System 12:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Theory and speculation To unknown system and the other, there's many theories that I want to tell to you, but first, I want to told you about the timeline first. *Rin timeline : Part one - Under the Cherry Trees - I'll give you chocolate! - It's happiness! - It's the beginning! Part two - The magic heresy - The decisive battle - Not together - No need to worry! (00:00 - 03:07) (Saturday) - Kienai Hitomi - Mata Aetara (02:43 - 03:18) - No need to worry! (03:08 - 03:43) (Sunday) *Len part : Part 2 - Hand me the rope! - Stealing is the doctrine? - Mata Aetara (00:00 - 02:42) - Kienai hitomi - Mata Aetara (02:34 - 03:18) *Miku part : Part 2 - Mata Aetara (00:00 - 02:42) - In the unseen night (Saturday) - Mata Aetara (03:18 - 04:42) - Kienai hitomi (Sunday) Part 3 - Nothing - For you, For me - Another side of the Mirror> - Don't interfere alright? (00:00 - 03:07) - A place for chat Part 4 - With the one that I can't see - Don't interfere, alright? (03:07 - 05:28) I don't understand. owo Unknown.System 11:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Who is 'Human Len' actually? Stealing_is_A_Doctrine.jpg|Human Len with the red scarf. And look at the button carefully. 458329.jpg|Goodbye to You No_Need_to_Worry_1.png|Len dog with yellow scarf Unknown_Video_person.jpg|Len wake up I have this Idea after I see 'Stealing is the doctrine', 'No need to worry!', 'So we meet again', and Goodbye to You'. Let's see this draw from the 'Stealing is the doctrine?' Human Len using a red scarf. And look at the button carefully. Now, look at the draw from 'Goodbye to you' Now, look at the button! It's same like the up, right? But now the scarf are yellow!! Where the red one? Even if this could be Vocaloid!Len, why Luka could there? This could be a proof that scarf that Len was stolen... Was belong to Human!Len. Or Mcdonald. Or even both of them. But even so, how Len could know that Human!Len was work together with Mcdonald? And how a scarf could become a proof? Look at the button once more from the picture up there and here. It's different, right? This is the proof that human!Len also using a yellow scarf! Now, someone ever said that American and Russian was enemy, right? If Russian work to American, you know what happen? It's same like traitor. It could be the case that Human!Len do. And now, in 'No need to worry!', Rin ever said " I shot my companion (brother)". Does it mean, that human!Len was actually her companion, not her brother? Cause it's too evil to call your brother a companion, even if you backward it. If this true, when Gakupo say in 'So we meet again', "You're a liar", could this be meant that Irina ever promised or even swear to call the human!Len, her companion as her brother? Could be Irina mind was distracted by the dog!Len and forget the Human!Len, then Human!Len was join Mcdonald for divert his mine from Irina? Could be Human!Len was jealous to Dog!Len? Could be Dog!Len was also jealous with the Human!Len? Could it be that the both of them was like Irina? And Gakupo in 'Another side of the Mirror>' even call him insect! Could this meant anything? Sorry, I changed the layout... It was too crowded. Now, look at the button! It's same like the up, right? But now the scarf are yellow!! Where the red one? Even if this could be Vocaloid!Len, why Luka could there? This could be a proof that scarf that Len was stolen... The red one... There's a hint of red below the yellow, maybe he wears two 'scarf. Luka, well, she was involved in the war, she's a soldier. Maybe there was a battle... Or this isn't a scene, just a few 'screenshots' of their lives combined together abstract-like. ''Was belong to Human!Len. Or Mcdonald. Or even both of them. But even so, how Len could know that Human!Len was work together with Mcdonald? And how a scarf could become a proof? Lots of ways, dogs... They have sharp senses. Heheh. Because, if you look at the Stealing is A Doctrine's picture, with lots of Ronald's, it's like... A uniform. One of a kind. Sorta. What confuses me the most is how Len, a dog, could see in colors (yellow, red). Dogs are supposed to see only in black and white. Could be Irina mind was distracted by the dog!Len and forget the Human!Len, then Human!Len was join Mcdonald for divert his mine from Irina? Could be Human!Len was jealous to Dog!Len? Could be Dog!Len was also jealous with the Human!Len? Could it be that the both of them was like Irina? And Gakupo in 'Another side of the Mirror>' even call him insect! Could this meant anything? "Once there was a level below a dog" - Gakupo from Another Side of the Mirror. That's too specific, but it makes sense... Dog!Len SHOULD dislike him (because he said so himself in Stealing is A Doctrine). And because he killed him. ''So, let me get this straight. Human!Len is Rin's brother. We know Dog!Len loves Rin, "the first person I ever loved" as for the Rin's brother, ... I'm not sure about a 'romantic' relationship. (Heh, incest relationship isn't so weird in the Vocaloid fandom, so it's a possibility), but, yeah, maybe he's forgotten. Jealous, to a ''dog''. Unknown.System 11:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC)'' Part 4? '''Mcdonald is life? Only from the title 'With the one that I can't see', we even could know that Mcdonald was already death. But why mcdonald could appeared on the song? I'll explain now. Where are they? On the beginning of all the song in chapter 4, they all were sleeping right? From the song 'Who is the liar', in the bouboir. In the story, Len run to Rin, but stopped by Gakupo. If Gakupo was awake, Rin that right beside him. He could kill her anytime. So, based the song of 'Who is the liar?', and A place to chat, they were inside the data. It could be happen when Miku was pointing gun to herself, she is gone to sleep and go to her interior. Same thing happen to Rin, Gakupo and Len. It's explain anything. And after Miku meet Mcdonald in the Interior, Len awake with Tashiro record something, not in the interior or data, of course. And maybe, thanks to Miku, if Miku didn't kill Luka, maybe Red!Rin will take over Rin 100%, because Luka duty was to make Irina work with Putin-P again, right? I believe the song will end happy ending because the song 'It's the End!' exist. The End could be mean the end of this story series. What do you think of this? Still many theories in mind, but I just write this first. Someone posting a long theory in the Putin-P series page. This is the best day of my young 14 year old life. Alright. I agree with this, being in the "interior", I realized it after I saw the three songs from Part 4 in a row, that they start with a sleeping Miku, Rin, and Len, but a different order. And, yes, there's a USB stuck in Miku and Len's head. They're somehow inside Rin's... Body / interior. I'm just wondering, about Len's costume... We know how Miku and Len came inside, by the USB. Gakupo has his own way, Rin is... Already inside herself, while McDonald? Well, it's a mystery where he disappeared to in In the Unseen Night. Maybe he's there the whole time (Rin's interior). I haven't worked Part 4 yet, I'm still working on Part 3; specifically Kimi ni, Watashi ni, and changing the layout of this page... Here's a random question. Why does Miku care? She said she likes Rin 'a little bit' in Not Together, but that's it. Unknown.System 11:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to add, why did Rin's skirt changed... From a skirt, to a pair of pants? Unknown.System 13:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC)